Do You Love Me?
by GirlOnBlazingFire
Summary: Jade learns that Tori is going on a date with her ex-boyfriend. Tori says it's a test of love, but Jade knows Tori wants Beck. So, to get her back, Jade plans to kiss Andre, and then Tori sees what is happening, and get jealous. However, what happens when it actually happens? Jandre and Bori romance for the beginning, Bade romance later. STORY CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

_Another Bade fanfic. Yep. And I hope this one will be a good and popular one. This is kinda of my version of Opposite Date, with the Jandre kiss. This is Bade, with some Bori and Jandre in it._

_I hope this will be updated commonly, and I hope to start writing the next few chapters soon. And I might possibly give you a tiny spoiler that I am planning. If I get at least 5 reviews before my next chapter._

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, it would be in my dream, and in some kind a of Alternate Universe.**

* * *

She never wanted it too happen. But it did. Beck Oliver broke up with her. It was so traumatic for her, she wanted to hide the fact she was upset.

Jade always thought that Beck would come crawling back to her, but that didn't happen. In fact, he seemed to look away from her, and bring her down.

Beck never fully realized what he was doing. He would never hurt Jade, or Jade's heart. He sometimes had thoughts where he thought Tori, Cat or even Trina were Jade. But they weren't.

He was in pain. Pain he never wanted to have.

The pain always entered his dreams, and those dreams turned into nightmares.

He wanted to tell Jade that she was wrong, and she caused the break up.

According to his POV, Jade was the one who caused the breakup.

It wasn't his fault at all. He thought that she was the one who should have opened the door.

What happened according to him, was that Jade told him that she would walk out the door, count to ten, and if she got to ten and he wasn't out there, they would be over.

But, Jade slammed the door. And yelled so loud, to make him feel bad about him saying he was tired of fighting.

Trina jumped on him, and everyone helped him up, and blocked Trina.

He walked to the door, but by the time, Jade quickly counted to 10, and he was too late.

She cheated. She hated him. She never wanted his love.

That's what he thought in his conscious.

And he sub-consciously knows what really happened. In fact, it gave him the pain in his dreams. He kinda acted out his dreams into reality, and his sub-conscious controlled him.

It was like Beck was hypnotized.

* * *

One day, he wanted to make Jade jealous, and so he asked Tori out for a date.

Tori told Cat about it, and Cat wanted to have a girls night out with Jade.

But, Cat accidently started the whole situation.

"Hi Jade!" Cat cheerfully greeted.

Jade plainly replied with a 'Hey'.

"Do you wanna do something fun with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure," Jade looked at the redhead. "What?"

Cat twirled a little bit in her 50s' clothing. "I don't know, I'd figure you'd pick cause your bos-"

"Don't say I'm bossy!" Jade interrupted her.

"Ok!" Cat gave in quickly "But you are."

Jade gave he an eyebrow raise, then ignored it "Whatever, yeah let's hang out tomorrow night."

"Ok, but we can't invite Tori to come with us cause she-" Cat gasped, then stomped.

Jade knew something was up that bratty Tori's life.

"What's Tori doing tomorrow night!?"

Cat tried to let it by, but she failed. "Nothing! I don't know! She told me not to tell you."

Jade knew she had to break Cat "Five!"

"Oh good!" Cat looked away.

"Four!"

"Don't count!" Cat looked back.

"Three!" Jade yelling Cat's favorite number.

"Oh I love three!"

"Two!" Jade was prepared learn what Vega was doing.

"Have you heard about the new Pearpad with the slightly better screen?"

Jade gave the last number out "One!"

"Ok, ok!" Cat gave a look of guilty, she had to tell her, or else she was dead.

"Tori's going on a date with Beck."

Jade's eyes widen, and She repeated in a scream what Cat said.

Jade slammed her locker, and ran to her next period.

That Tori Vega was about to get a large dish of revenge.

* * *

Jade had to think, what was a way to get back at Vega?

First, Trina Vega has a crush on Beck, Second, Tori goes on a date with him?

Jade then thought of something clever.

Jade knew that Tori and Andre had a crush on each other, so in order to get her back, Jade decided to get Andre into the room, and tell him about the date. He would freak out, then she would kiss him.

Then they would temporarily date, and Vega would realize that she loves Andre, get jealous, and break up with Beck, and get together with Andre, and Jade would kiss Beck, and everything would be normal.

It had to work! There was no other way. Plus, Vega would realize what she's missing out on.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Jade's alarm clock rang. She hated the sound of her alarm clock in the morning.

And once the beeping got louder, she angrily threw her alarm clock across the room, hitting the wall, and breaking into several pieces of machinery.

She wearily got out of bed, to the shower.

She turned on the water to cold, it felt right for her.

After 10 minutes, she turned the water off, and walked back to her room. She chose to wear her new highlights, purple. She clipped them in, and chose to wear a black shirt, and it kinda draped off one of her shoulders. A little girlie, but that's how Jade felt that day. She got on black jeans, and black combat boots, like she usually wore.

Got her bag, and her keys, headed for the door outside.

She swung the door open, and slammed it as hard as a nail. She was proud of that.

She went over to her car, set her bag to the passenger seat, set the car key in the ignition, turned it, and she went off to Jet Brew.

She had a CD in her CD player, playing the sound when she and Tori, when she was nice, breaking Festus's car by accident. The sound of broken glass, she loved that. She played it on her way to the Jet Brew.

She loved hearing the sound of breaking glass, it made her think, and focus.

By the time Jade got her Jet Brew, she had 2 minutes left to get to her locker, and get to first period.

It was typical. The line for Jet Brew was always long in the morning, so she was usually running to school, to get to her locker on time.

She got to her locker, spun the lock to her numbers, opened the handle, got her book for theatre history, slammed on here locker, and walked to the class.

The day was pretty long. Jade HATED long days. But she was prepared to get revenge at Vega.

At lunch, Jade texted Andre to meet her at a certain table, and ask him to go to Vega's house after school to study.

He asked why at Tori's house if they could study at her or his house. Jade said she wanted to give Tori a surprise.

She didn't say what it was, but Andre was definitely suspious, but he said he would study with her.

The day felt shorter, but she still wished it would end.

Finally, the bell rang at 3:00 pm. She quickly got her messenger bag, and drove to Vega's house.

* * *

Jade was quietly, which she rarely did, on the red velvet couch. Having a text book on one side, and paper on the other.

Did Tori know that Jade was studying at her house? Maybe.

Jade heard a doorbell ring, and screamed for the person to enter.

It was Andre in a gray sweatshirt. He didn't seem satisfied. He seemed a little mad.

He dropped his stuff on the other couch, and walked over to Jade.

"Tori said that you didn't make arrangements for studying." he said.

Jade smirked. "Well she doesn't care."

"Well you will cause she is coming here with Beck."

Jade swore that her heart skipped a beat. Tori, coming home, with Beck? She must be in love with him.

"With Beck?" I said in a suspious tone.

"Yes, with him." he replied

I sighed, prepared to do my little plan.

"You better hurry and leave cause they'll be here any second."

"Ok. But I wanna do something." I was prepared to stand up.

"What is it?" he asked.

She stood up, looked at him. Grabbed the sides of his neck, tilted her head, and she came closer to him. Then, Jade's lips met with Andre's.

His lips felt very sweet, like little chocolate balls that tasted like peppermint. Suddenly, she got the weirdest feeling. It was love. She couldn't separate from his lips.

She didn't know how long she was kissing Andre, but she snapped outta her trance when she heard the sound of a door opening.

"What the hell?!" Beck screamed. Jade felt like she was in a complete daze. She was dazed out, didn't hear most of what he said. Because she was so focused on what she saw.

Tori was in Beck's arms. In. My. Ex-boyfriend's. Arms. She was thinking what she could do. But when the door slammed, she snapped outta her daydream.

It felt awkward. Andre and Jade looked at each other.

"Did you get that?" Andre asked her.

Jade was silent for a minute or two then replied "I don't know, I was in a daze."

There was an awkward silence, and then, they felt each others lips again.

Later that day, they decided if they did love each other. So they decided to go on a date.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

This chapter is just an author's note, and I feel I must tell this to you guys. Why did I make Jade love the kiss with Andre?

Well, it's not because I don't like Bade, I love Bade as an OTP.

And the reason that I made Jade and Andre fall for each other, was because I wanted 'Do You Love Me?' to be a little twisty. And trust me, that is not the biggest twist.

And what is that twist? Well, I will tell you maybe in the next chapter. But I will say this: This will make Jade falling for Andre, feel small. Well, maybe not, but I told one person, and they told me they didn't expect that.

I just wanted to tell you guys this because I feel that it is very important, since sadly to me, some of the reviews weren't completely positive.

Thanks for reading this.


End file.
